Prior art systems include motion simulators and motion chairs (aka vibro-kinetic simulators and platforms) used in homes, in video game arcades and in attraction park rides.
There is a need to introduce the technology of providing a vibro-kinetic effect motion in seats installed in movie theatres or other venues with control panels to customize the user's experience. In the context of a movie theatre and other venues, restrictions relative to customization of a user's experience on each individual seat are present and need to be overcome.